And He's Loved You Forever
by BadWolfBabe
Summary: After an unceremonious break-up with Cedric Diggory, Michelle finds she has feelings for her long-time best mate, George Weasley. But will Cedric come to realize that maybe-just maybe-he still loves Michelle?
1. Cheating Whore Girlfriend

**Chapter One: Cheating Whore Girlfriend**

"Good luck, Cedric! Hope you've been preparing for the task!" A bubbly Gryffindor girl stood in front of the table, her hands holding her hips. Her lips spread in a massive smile, and she added slyly, "Maybe I can get a kiss after the task?"

Cedric looked up from his meal, his face pale and sullen. "Kiss… What?"

"Too bad he has a girlfriend, huh?" I said acidly.

Gryffindor Girl didn't get it. She narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms. "I heard they broke up. Lots of fighting. When you're together for that long what else do you do?"

"Snog, a lot," I spat, and turned to Cedric. "When did we break up?"

Gryffindor Girl gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, no. I didn't mean… I just heard that… How long have you been together?"

"Two years," I replied icily. Cedric was pushing his dinner around on his plate with a spoon. He must have forgotten he was eating pasta.

"Wow," her eyes widened, "You guys have been together forever."

Cedric looked like he was going to be sick. He forced his lips to smile.

"Yes, thank you," I muttered, but Gryffindor Girl was already bouncing back to her table. I noticed she hit one of her girlfriend's in the arms. The girlfriends laughed uproariously.

"Forever," I echoed snottily.

"It has been a while," Cedric agreed, his voice quivering. He noticed my narrowed eyes, and cleared his throat anxiously. "Sorry."

"No, it's not you." I sighed, swallowing my unnecessary anger. Cedric barely nodded, and then dropped his spoon on his plate.

"You seem nervous," I said, scooting closer to him on the bench. I wrapped my arms around his left arm, and put my chin on his shoulder. "You'll do alright."

Cedric made a noise that sounded like agreement, but could have also been pure terror.

"Do you think we've been together that long?" I wondered aloud.

Cedric didn't answer, as if he didn't hear me. He glanced down the length of the Ravenclaw table (where I had suggested we eat to escape his growing fan club), and we both noticed Cho Chang get up slowly, still laughing at a friend's joke, and then stroll by. When she saw Cedric, she gave a little wave. But then her eyes found me, and both her smile and fingers drooped. I looked at Cedric, who had been momentarily smiling from the interaction. When he caught my stare, he cleared his throat.

"Well?"

"We've been together forever," he said flatly, a hundred emotions spinning in his eyes.

It felt like a worm had wiggled into my stomach. Cedric dropped his spoon, and stood. "I'm going to go practice again," he announced to no one in particular.

I fluttered my fingers, but he didn't notice. Cedric pecked my cheek, and then walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>I almost never hung out with George Weasley on weeknights, but special feelings called for special get-togethers. George offered to bring the booze, but as a Ravenclaw, I had a principle against getting unnecessarily drunk on weeknights. George said I was weak. I socked his arm.<p>

"I never see you anymore," George lamented. I was lying on top of him on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. A handful of students were completing last-minute homework or gossip sessions, but it felt like we were alone. "You should have been in Gryffindor."

"The Sorting Hat didn't think I was brave enough." I closed my eyes and tried to remember that day almost six years ago, but it all felt like a dream. "Bright, and eager to learn: Ravenclaw."

"We could have been best mates," George rambled on.

"We _are_ best mates, George," I corrected him, and his eyes smiled kindly.

"Hmm. If you say so." I rolled my eyes. "How have things been with Diggory?"

George called Cedric by his last name because he thought Cedric was suffocating and completely wrong for me. I thought George was unnecessarily overdramatic and weirdly protective.

"If you mean about the task, he's completely petrified." George tried not to smirk, but I watched his lips twitch. "Stop it. He'll come out alive, anyway. He's ready."

"I'll make sure to place high bets on him, then," he joked, and I laughed.

My body melted into George's. The heat from the fire licked my skin, and I felt warm, but safe. The silence in our conversation was okay, but I could feel my sadness brewing inside me, boiling over.

"I think Cedric's cheating on me," the words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What?" George asked, genuinely surprised. He moved our bodies so he could look at me, his eyes narrowed with concern. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know," my voice quivered, "Whenever he hangs out with me in Ravenclaw, he's always very anxious. Like he wants to leave. But when we're in Hufflepuff, he dotes on me like I'm the best thing ever."

"You are the best thing ever," George agreed.

"Great," I said icily.

"That doesn't mean anything," George reassured me. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm. "Maybe he gets uncomfortable when he's not in Hufflepuff. They're not the adventurous type."

"You didn't see the way he smiled at Cho Chang today. Or ever," I scowled. Last week, I had gone upstairs to change, and when I came back down Cedric and Cho were chatting like best buds. I didn't even know they knew each other.

"How does he smile at you?"

"We've been together _forever_," I said bitingly, even though he didn't understand the context.

"I'm so sorry, Michelle," George's voice was thick with sadness.

"Thank you," I said softly. Silence enveloped us.

"The weird thing is I'm kind of okay with it." George was silent, listening. "Maybe it hasn't hit me yet. But I guess the end of our relationship has been a long time coming. Two years is a long time. We started dating when we were fourteen; we were so young. But I love him, I really do… He's so comfortable. Like a warm security blanket. I'm used to him, and used to us. On the other hand, I feel like I've spent too much time with him, you know?"

George didn't reply, but I swore I saw him smile a little.

"You need to do what's best for you," he finally uttered. "What do Kelly and Kim think?"

I hesitated before admitting, "They don't know."

Silence. I never kept anything from Kelly and Kim, especially things involving my relationship with Cedric. We were sisters, but not by blood.

"If it makes you feel any better, Fred and I are getting conned," George frowned at the thought.

I laughed, although inappropriate. "Why would that make me feel better?"

"You could feel sympathetic for us, maybe."

"Maybe."

George smiled. "You're so cheeky."

A fire roared in my stomach. "Go on."

George put on his serious face. "We made a bet with Ludo Bagman at the Cup. All of our savings on the outcome of the game. We won, naturally, and we received our winnings. It was supposed to go towards our shop. But it was Leprechaun's gold."

My jaw unhinged. "What?"

"Exactly. We're flat broke."

The fire turned into anger. "What can you do? That's awful."

"We've been trying to contact Bagman. No luck so far."

"Jesus," I swore. I closed my eyes, and exhaled deeply, trying to push the negativity from my abdomen. No luck.

"No, Ludo Bagman," George corrected.

"Well since you won't be filthy rich anytime soon, I guess you'll just have to find a girl who likes you for your personality," I teased, and George laughed out loud.

"Not a chance in hell," he smirked. "I've tried."

"Who's the girl?" I pried, but George didn't smile, or laugh, or oblige.

"She's with another guy," he explained simply.

"Oh, George. She'll come around." Now it was my turn to reassure him. He shrugged.

"It's been so long," he admitted. George never talked about his love life with me, so I was patient in listening. "I've liked her since fourth year."

"Wow." I thought of my boyfriend. Two years ago, Cedric brought me to the greenhouses, and showed me a gorgeous pink plant he had been attending to. He stammered about its beauty, and then said, "It doesn't compare to you." I laughed, even then, and it took all his courage for Cedric Diggory to admit that he liked me; really, really liked me. And then he kissed me, in the greenhouses, next to the pretty pink plant he named Michelle.

"I've been told I need to move on by just about everyone. That's why I dated Alicia and Katie. But they weren't her."

Oddly, I felt a tinge of jealousy at how passionate George was this girl. I bit my lip, suddenly uncomfortable with how he wasn't talking about me. And I had no idea why.

"Do you love her?"

"Absolutely," he answered quickly, "More than anything. She's perfect, and I'd do anything for her."

It felt so wrong that he was holding me like this; so wrong that I was so comfortable in his arms. Sadness settled in my abdomen. It felt heavy like weights.

But I had to laugh, because that is what George and Michelle did; we were best mates, after all.

"You know, it's funny," I admitted, slowly, testing my confession, "I'm a little jealous of this girl."

George didn't speak right away. When I turned my head to meet his stare, he looked like he had a million things to say, but no words.

Finally, he spoke, "You shouldn't be, Michelle."

And suddenly, I knew who the girl was. My stomach fluttered at the recognition.

"George," I said his name, tasting it on my tongue. It was sweet, like Honeydukes candy.

George Weasley kissed me, his lips warm and strong. The fire roared in my stomach, shooting off fireworks in my tongue, fingertips, and toes. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, and pulled his mouth closer to mine. George ran his hand up my hips, past my waist, over my breasts. I moaned into his mouth, and he kissed me harder, deeper. My head was spinning.

I don't know how long we kissed in front of the fire that night. When our bodies got tired, we relaxed against each other, and let our racings hearts soothe us to sleep.

I thought briefly of how Cedric was doing tonight. If he was thinking about me, or about Cho. And then I closed my eyes, and found sleep waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello and welcome! This is the re-imagining of <em>You Never Know <em>called _And He's Loved You Forever. _For fans of my former George/OC story, I think you'll like this one better. (I do, anyway.) There's more drama, more romance, and more silly times with your same favorite characters. Let me know what you think; leave a little love for me in the form of a review, a PM, or perhaps a virtual hug. :) Enjoy the story!**


	2. Oh, Shit

**Chapter 2: Oh, Shit**

The sound of students stomping down the staircase stirred me the next morning. But it wasn't until Fred shook us awake that I was entirely conscious.

"What time is it?" I muttered, sleep still weighing down my eyelids.

"It's nearly eight. We're going to be late for Transfiguration," Fred urged, which was not something he did often in relation to attending class.

"What?" I sprung off of the couch, and gathered my bag that I had left on the floor overnight. I smoothed down my hair with both hands, tucked in my uniform and frantically exclaimed, "How do I look?"

Fred and George stared at me, frightened.

"Brilliant!" I clapped my hands together, and got a running start out of the common room. "See you there!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until class began that everything that happened the night before flooded back to me.<p>

Cedric sat in front of me in Charms, next to Kim. Kelly sat next to me. Kelly watched me shift uncomfortably in my seat, sheets of her honey colored hair falling in front of her face. She tucked the short strands behind her ear, her green eyes flickering with curiosity. It seemed like she knew everything that had happened just by watching me.

As the class wore on, my mind drifted farther and farther from Charms. Guilt poured in my veins. I felt bad for Cedric. I watched the way he paid attention in class, but his mind seemed like it was somewhere else. He ruffled his hair at least three times each minute, and shifted his legs just as often. He was anxious. So was I.

How could I possibly tell Cedric what happened last night? Should I even bother? Were my feelings for George real, or just a product of late night, heart-to-heart conversation?

I would have to tell Cedric because that is what good and trustworthy girlfriends did. Besides, maybe my own confession would prompt him to tell the truth about himself and Cho. I guess we would figure out what to do with our relationship from there.

I wasn't quite sure what I wanted right then, though. When I thought about George, a familiar burning roared in my stomach, and I felt my lips break out in a smile. George Weasley—who would have thought? My heartbeat raced and I wanted nothing more than to plunge myself back into that moment, on the couch, in front of the fire.

But Cedric. Cedric was the first boy who told me he loved me and really meant it. (Before that it was Roger Davies in our third year; his kisses were harsh and he always tasted like chips.) Cedric gently held my hand, and ran his coarse fingers over my smooth palms. He told me he wanted to be with me forever, and would begin sentences like, "When we're married…" I had spent weeks at his house over the summer; his parents added me to his life plan. In the summer before our fifth year, we fucked for the first time. It hurt, but it was beautiful—us as one. He was my lover, my best friend, my everything. I couldn't just leave him and be okay. My chest ached, my heart hurt so much. What had I done?

I took a deep breath and sat back into my seat. Kelly was still staring at me, her lips thin.

"What?" I mouthed, a little annoyed.

"Do you have your scarf?" she whispered, barely audible above Flitwick's demonstration.

I shook my head. Kelly reached into her bag and rustled around. A few seconds later, she pulled out her Ravenclaw scarf.

"Put it on," she urged, and then faced forward again.

I wrapped the scarf around my neck, feeling a little silly about wearing something so warm in class. But Kelly's face was serious, so I trusted her without question.

"Make sure you practice those spells tonight! You'll be quizzed on it next class!" Flitwick squeaked.

Students suddenly stood all at once, and a warm hum of chatter resumed in the classroom. When I stood, Kelly grabbed my arm and whispered sternly in my ear, "You're in huge trouble, missy."

We pulled away; I was horrified. But Kelly managed a smile and winked at me. I noticed Fred and George waiting for her at the door. I swore I heard her say, "Nice hickey work, George."

The color drained my face. Before I could manage a thought, Cedric grabbed my hand. He looked petrified.

"Tonight. Can you stay over?"

I nodded. My throat was not yet working. Cedric kissed my cheek, and walked out of class.

Kim noticed the scarf too, and also seemed to know exactly what it meant. "So what are you going to tell Cedric?"

"How the hell did you guys do that?" I asked, embarrassed and ashamed.

Kim rolled her eyes, like I was the one being unreasonable. "Please. Like a scarf doesn't scream massive hickey."

I contemplated this for a minute. Cedric had never been able to give me a hickey (he said I had tough skin; I said he didn't nibble hard enough).

"I can't tell him tonight," I sighed, "The first task is tomorrow. He needs to focus."

"On you not being a cheating whore?" Kelly had reappeared, and the three of us began walking.

"Kelly…" I started. I sounded like my mother.

"You sound like my mother," Kim laughed.

"I will tell him," I insisted.

"Do you want to stay with him?" Kelly asked. We had stopped walking and relaxed against a wall.

"Yes," I said surely. But then I thought of George, and my stomach fluttered again. "No. I don't know."

"Sounds like you have this all worked out," Kelly said sarcastically. I tried to look as desperate as possible. It worked; Kelly softened. "Oh, Shell. What happened?"

"We were just talking and then," I lowered my voice, which was starting to sound hysterical, "we made out. For a really long time."

"I bet George was thrilled," Kim mused, "About time."

"He was ecstatic," Kelly corrected. "Best bloody night of his life; his words exactly."

"Brilliant. What am I?" I asked frantically.

"A cheating whore," Kim concluded.

"Jesus," I swore.

"No, Jesus never cheated," Kim quipped, and Kelly laughed.

"I'll wait until the task is over… Until my feelings reassemble themselves," I rationalized. I was a Ravenclaw, after all.

"Sounds reasonable," Kim agreed.

* * *

><p>"Dragons," I repeated breathlessly. "Harry told you the first task was dragons? Today?"<p>

Cedric nodded. He had been pacing his bedroom for the last fifteen minutes before he could even muster the word. Now he was silent again.

"Jesus Christ. Good thing we practiced transfiguration," I muttered, mostly to myself. Cedric was too busy working a track into his floor.

"What am I going to do?" he flailed. "I am going to _die. _I just know it."

"You are overreacting," I reassured him, but he shook his head.

"You can't overreact when dragons are involved. Absolutely not."

My neck was beginning to sweat from wearing the scarf all day. Cedric had not questioned its presence at all; I assumed he too was ignorant about the scarf equals hickey law of cheating whore girlfriends. I figured it was dark enough in his room that I didn't need to wear it anymore, so I tossed the scarf to the ground.

Cedric rushed over to me, and kneeled by my side. "Help me," he begged.

"You need to relax. Practice the spell again. We just need to distract the dragon, right?" I was very good at helping people—another reason why I was a Ravenclaw. "So transfigure something in the arena to something that moves. Then you'll be free to grab the egg. You remember that spell, right?"

Cedric stood too quickly, and stumbled over his robes. He brandished his wand, and muttered the spell. The chair I had been sitting on turned into a small black dog. The dog waddled around his room, panting and barking.

"See? You're fine." Cedric beamed from my praise, but I was feeling edgy. My neck felt too exposed. I moved over to his bed, where I was now farther away from him, and shrouded in shadow. "Everything will go perfectly. The dragons are just a hiccup in your plan. You just need to—"

"Relax, yes," he cut me off. Cedric waved his wand and the dog was just a chair again. He stuffed his wand in his pocket and walked over to me, leaning over me, pressing me against his bed. "Help me?"

Before I could think to respond, Cedric kissed me hard. His mouth was a little dry, and my stomach didn't flop. All I could think of was George. George was warm and inviting. Cedric was routine and normal. We scooted up the bed, and I pressed my head against the pillow. Cedric brushed the wavy blonde hair from my face, and cupped my cheek in his hand. Cedric was sentimental and slow. A careful, cautious lover.

"I love you, beautiful," he told me. His breath tasted like the soup we had at dinner.

Despite this, or maybe because of it, I told him, "I love you, too." I meant it, but I didn't feel it.

Cedric's lips traveled from my mouth to my chin, then down to my neck. He brushed the hair away from my neck and then stopped.

"What's this?" he asked accusingly.

My eyes widened. Shit. "What's what?"

Cedric sat up. His eyes were hurt. "Bloody hell, Michelle."

Cedric crawled off of me, and fell like a weight into the spot next to me. I sat up, and grabbed his hand. "Cedric, no. It's not what you think."

"I think you snogged Weasley. Am I right?"

I didn't want to tell him. He was going to freak out, and stress, and get hurt in the task tomorrow. More than that, I didn't want him to be mad at me. I didn't want him to leave me. I loved him. I really, truly loved him.

I hesitated, and then admitted, "Yes." Cedric narrowed his eyes at me, and opened his mouth to yell when I cut him off, "It was a mistake, Ced! I was caught up in the moment; I wasn't thinking at all… It just sort of happened."

"You could have stopped it," Cedric shouted. His body was shaking, and I felt awful. My heart tumbled down to my stomach.

"I know. I should have. I just. I wasn't thinking. Ced…" Cedric had gotten out of bed and was adjusting his robes. "Come on, listen to me. I'm so sorry. It was a dumb mistake. Don't do this."

Cedric stared at me, hard. His features were etched like stone and he looked murderous. "I want you to leave."

"I thought you were cheating on me." The words got caught with a sob in my throat. The desperation reached my eyes and suddenly I was sobbing, my chest heaving, begging him not to make me leave. "With Cho Chang."

Cedric's face softened, and his arms dropped to his side. "What?"

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed. My eyes burned from the tears. "It was dumb. It was so wrong. I love you, Ced. I really love you."

I buried my face in my palms, feeling like my lungs were going to collapse in on me any second. Cedric's footsteps got closer. He sat down next to me on the bed.

"I'm not cheating on you," he said softly. "But I can't say I haven't thought about it."

I stopped crying, and stared him in the face. His eyes were glassy and pale. My world felt noiseless, like the end of a film. I had suspected it for so long, but actually hearing that he wanted to made me nauseous. I was going to be sick.

"Maybe I should go," I muttered, and hopped off the bed. I slipped on my shoes and robe, and was heading out the door when Cedric called my name.

"Do you really love me?" he asked, sounding small. "Do you mean it? Honestly?"

I knew the answer in my heart. It screamed, "Yes."

"I love you, too."

I stood in the doorway, waiting to feel some end to our relationship. But all I felt was nothing—numb.


	3. Breaking Up Isn't Hard to Do

**Chapter 3:** **Breaking Up Isn't Hard to Do... It Fucking Sucks  
><strong>

The dull ache in my chest had kept me awake all night. Kelly had roused Kim from sleep (walking quietly through the castle to Hufflepuff, just for me) and the three of us spent the night talking and consoling. Love was exhausting.

Kelly, Kim and I walked down to the Great Hall together, our sleepiness keeping us quiet. Just as we rounded the corner toward the entrance, I noticed Cedric ahead of us, walking quickly with his arms stiffly at his side. His grip on his wand was so tight I thought it might shatter.

George stood at the entrance of the Great Hall, like he was waiting for someone. Cedric noticed this.

Like she could sense a bomb about to detonate, Kelly held Kim and me back behind a corner, where we remained hidden. Before Kim or I could say anything, Kelly pressed her finger against her lips.

Cedric shoved George against the wall, and before George could react, Cedric had his wand at his throat.

"Don't you _dare_ go near her again, Weasley. You hear me?" Cedric shouted. Students milling in the hallway stopped to stare. Even the Great Hall seemed to have hushed.

George was wide eyed, his hands held up as a sign of defeat. "What are you-?"

Cedric gagged George with his wand. It looked like a first year student had run to get a professor. "If I see you talking to her again, I'll hex you into the next century. She's with me, alright? She'll never be with you. Move on."

George looked hurt. His expression crumpled, and any confidence that he had disappeared from his face. "Alright," he said quietly.

Cedric withdrew his wand and stuffed it back in his pocket. When he looked around, Cedric's face reddened at the crowd he drew, and then he disappeared into the Great Hall.

I rushed over to George, Kelly and Kim close behind me.

"George, I—" I started, but George looked furious.

"You could have warned me, huh?" George spat, his eyebrows furrowed.

"George, I had to tell him. He's my boy—"

"Boyfriend, yeah I get that." George rubbed his neck in the spot where Cedric's wand had pressed against. "I hope you're bloody happy together."

"That's not fair, George," my voice was rising, angry at him for being so unreasonable.

George grimaced. "That's what I thought." And then he walked down the hallway, away from breakfast.

* * *

><p>Cedric did just as well as I expected in the First Task, but my mind was hardly there to cheer him on. When I saw him in the medical tent, one side of his face covered in goo, I couldn't help but feel a little proud. I kissed him, but it didn't feel the same. And that night at the party, when Cedric and I got drunk enough to make our clothes fall off, fucking didn't feel the same. It felt foreign, and wrong.<p>

Something had changed.

The hickey faded over the course of a few days, but it's not like I needed to hide it anymore. The entire school seemed to know of my infidelity, and the subsequent almost fight it caused. Girls I didn't know were calling me slut, whore, cunt. Guys I didn't know were asking if I wanted to hang out.

It was like someone had taken a wedge to my relationship with Cedric and kept forcing it deeper and deeper. We were trying to resume normality, but the only thing I ever saw in his eyes was reflected in my mind: You really don't love me like you promise.

Not talking to George was worse than watching my relationship with Cedric disintegrate. Past George would have offered me support—or at the very least, a laugh—but now he stayed at least one hundred feet away from me at all times. If I tried to catch his eye, he purposefully looked away.

Exactly ten days after the task, Cedric and I broke up. It wasn't a big, emotional show like I had been expecting. We both cried a little, even though we tried hard not to, and gave each other a kiss goodbye.

"It's for the better," he said solemnly.

"We'll be happier," I agreed, and forced a smile.

If anything, I felt worse.

* * *

><p>"I heard about you and Diggory," George approached me after a particularly long Charms class. Cedric had moved from his spot next to Kim to somewhere in the very back of the classroom. We currently weren't speaking, even though we promised to still be friends. That's usually how things go though; I can't remember the last time I spoke to Roger Davies.<p>

I hiccupped, stifling a newfound sob. George put his arm around my shoulder, and rubbed my arm.

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me," I joked. But the weight in my chest kept dragging me down; sadness made my entire body feel heavy.

"I think your break up nulls that threat," George reasoned.

I smiled, and wiped my eyes with my robe. "I missed you."

George pulled me into an embrace, and kissed the top of my head. "You don't know the meaning of miss, missy."

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball in her Transfiguration class about two weeks before Christmas. The excitement in the class was split between clearly defined gender roles: the girls were mostly gossipy and excited, and the guys seemed entirely nonplussed. The champions would need to find a date for a waltz before the start of the Ball. I wondered who Cedric would bring. I peeked over my shoulder to see Cedric laughing with Owen, one of his roommates. Cedric caught me staring, and smiled sadly. I turned around too quickly and hurt my neck.<p>

George and I had resumed our normal friendship, minus the intense make-out session. George was so easygoing, and it was nice to not have to try to have fun with him; we had fun on our own.

"I wonder if anyone will ask me," Kim thought aloud. We were sitting at dinner at the Hufflepuff table, a few nights after the big announcement. Hogwarts had gone into a date-finding frenzy, almost like a zoo: people were darting about, trying to find the ideal mate.

"Probably," I reassured her. Kim had a crush on a tall and silent Durmstrang boy named Thom. He sat with the Slytherins, and stared at her hard enough in Defense Against the Dark Arts to give her the creeps. (The good creeps, she assured us.)

"We need dresses more than we need men," Kelly interrupted Kim's oncoming self-loathing.

"This is a fact," I agreed. Kim smiled weakly. Too late.

"Hogsmeade Trip this weekend. We're going?" Kelly asked, but it was already decided in her mind. "We can try on slutty dresses and then have a pint at the Three Broomsticks. We'll invite the boys. I'm sure they'd love to get drunk with us."

"The boys" were Fred, George, and Lee. Even though all of us were still underage, they always manage to swindle booze from the barmaid whenever they wanted it. They said it was because of their impeccable charm and dashing good looks. I couldn't deny that they were all very good at flirting and flattering.

"I don't know…" Kim sounded nervous. Her face turned red enough to match her short, curly hair.

"I think it's an excellent plan. Sluts ahoy!" I held my goblet in the air. Kelly laughed, but Kim buried her face in shame.

"We can all learn from you, Michelle," Kelly quipped, and Kim giggled behind her palms.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" I emerged from the dressing room in a black lace cocktail dress. A silver ribbon tied around my waist, accentuating my curves.<p>

The excitement of dress shopping had quickly worn off. Kelly had settled on a slinky floor-length black and white gown right away, and Kim had flailed back and forth between a purple or lavender colored cocktail dress before settling on the darker color. Both girls were sitting on a couch in front of the dressing room, looking a little bored.

"It's beautiful, love," Kim smiled, but her enthusiasm was long-missing.

"They've all been beautiful," Kelly corrected, sounding irritated. "George would go nuts if you wore a burlap sack. Buy whatever one you like best and let's go."

My face turned red, and I tried to sound defensive, but my voice squeaked with excitement, "Who says I'm going with George?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Oh, silly me."

"Yeah, he's only been telling _everyone ever_ that you guys are going together," Kim added. I couldn't tell if they were being serious or not.

"He hasn't asked me yet," I said, as if that cleared up the confusion. Apparently not.

"He doesn't need to." Kelly stood, and stretched her limbs.

"What if I said no?" I argued for the sake of arguing.

"Then someone needs to close the hole in the Space-Time Continuum. Is that your dress?" Kim asked. She too had joined Kelly in the purposeful standing.

I looked at my torso, surprised to see the black cloth still covering my body. "Yeah, this is pretty right?"

Kelly and Kim both nodded. Kelly said, "But the burlap sack would be cheaper."

* * *

><p>Thanks to my never-ending dress search, we were late meeting the boys. Fred, George, and Lee welcomed us a little too loudly, with too tight embraces, and too much alcohol on their breath.<p>

"You promised you'd wait," Kim whined. Lee passed her a glass, and she smiled kindly at him. "Thank you!"

Lee flashed a charming grin, hoping Kim would notice, but she had already stuck the glass in her mouth.

"Michelle had a funny idea back at the store," Kelly announced, stripping off her jacket. Fred pulled out a chair for her, and she sat in it, next to me.

"What's that?" Fred asked. George looked especially eager for the answer.

"She thinks she isn't going with George to the Ball," Kelly explained. She poured herself a glass of Firewhiskey and took a sip. "Shit, put enough whiskey in this?"

"No, that's not what I said," I argued weakly.

George looked amused. "What did you say?"

"You didn't ask me," I said pointedly.

"I thought the hickey was a contract?" Fred mused, and the table erupted in laughter. My face got hot from embarrassment.

"An Unbreakable Vow," Lee laughed.

"Yes. If you don't go to the Ball with George, you'll die," Kim said ominously, and the table was in fits again.

"Well fuck, seems like I have no choice," I groaned dramatically. George's smile flickered a little.

The conversation broke off onto the other side of the table, when Fred began to pick on Lee for not having a date. Lee looked hopefully at Kim, who once again was too busy downing her drink.

George leaned across the table, placing our heads close together, and asked, "You do want to go with me… right?"

I glanced at the other side of the table: the focus was still on tormenting poor Lee, who was now burying his face in his hands. I quickly kissed George on the cheek, and then sat back against my seat before anyone would notice.

"It's in my contract, right?" I winked, and he beamed.

"Cheers!" he raised his glass, and took a large swig.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh hey, all of you Story Alerters. I see you there. Why don't you leave me a little love note saying why you like this story? I promise I don't bite. Hard. 3**


	4. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 4: The Yule Ball  
><strong>

_All I want_

_is to know your name and whisper it_

_in your ear_

_with your arms around my neck._

_You've haunted me in colors_

_I've never seen_

_I feel strange and unprotected_

_But I'm weightless like I'm falling on the moon_

_I'm falling slow for you_

"Manta Rays," Ludo

* * *

><p>For our one year anniversary, Cedric gave me an enchanted mirror. The mirror was oval shaped and had a small desk attached to it, where I could sit in a chair and do my hair and make-up every morning. The mirror was bewitched to say positive things about my appearance, like "Beautiful!" or "Don't change a thing!" or "You look perfect just the way you are!" The magic was old, though, and performed by a young wizard (at the time) so the spell had been slowly wearing off over the years. Instead of telling or cheering, the mirror now squeaked or screeched. It was an alarming thing to hear at 7 A.M., but now it made Kelly, Kim, and I laugh. When I told Cedric about the flaw in his magic, even he managed a laugh. It was honestly the most perfect present.<p>

"Gorgeous!" the mirror squeaked. I had been playing with my hair in the mirror for the past half hour. But all that time wasted yielded no results: my hair was too thick, too wavy, and too long. I applied a little make-up, but I could never do it quite right, so it was bound to wear off in an hour.

"Gorgeous!" Kelly mocked the voice. I heard Kim giggle from the other side of the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Kim asked. She stood, still adjusting her earrings. "I don't want to be massively late."

"Only slightly," Kelly agreed.

My friends looked gorgeous in their gowns, and my heart swelled with excitement for the night ahead. Kelly had been asked to the Ball by a seventh year Ravenclaw boy named Billie, who looked suspiciously like the Weird Sisters' bass player. Kim too had found a date—after an intense staring session, Thom managed to sputter an invitation to the Ball, his accent heavy with fear.

"Yeah, I am not doing anything with this," I pulled my hair to the top of my head and then let it drop down past my shoulders.

"You look perfect!" the mirror screeched. Kelly, Kim, and I sniggered.

"Let's go then," Kelly urged. She rested her head on one of my shoulders. Kim scurried over to our side of the room and put her head on my other shoulder.

"You really do look beautiful," Kim beamed, and then pinched my cheek. "George is going to wet himself with excitement."

"Truly. But we would make one ugly, three-headed woman," Kelly pointed to our reflection in the mirror.

"I disagree entirely," I scoffed, and Kim nodded.

"Gorgeous!" Kim mocked the mirror, and we laughed hysterically.

* * *

><p>"Wow," George gaped. He looked awkwardly handsome in a pair of old, oversized dress robes. I tried not to smile when I saw him, but my lips betrayed me. I couldn't help but feel excited.<p>

"What?" I asked bashfully. I could feel my face getting hot.

"Sorry. They haven't invented a word for your kind of beauty yet, so I'm not quite what to say," George said smoothly. I rolled my eyes.

"You, sir, are a charmer," I teased.

George looked pleased with himself. "Clearly."

George extended his arm. I wrapped my arms around his and together we walked into the Great Hall. George seemed to have an inner compass built to find his twin; we ended up standing next to Fred and Angelina. The boys exchanged hurried whispers beneath their breath; I tried to catch Angelina's eyes, but she was too busy examining her nails. The champions—and some other students—were waltzing with their dates. I saw Cedric spinning with Cho, and wondered how I had ever been with him.

Cedric and I didn't share many common interests. I loved The Weird Sisters, and most other hard rock bands, whereas Cedric preferred pop-rock. I loved to joke around and have fun, whereas Cedric could sometimes be suffocating in his seriousness. Cedric slurped his soup and snored whenever we napped. I stressed out far too often about school, and that drove Cedric crazy sometimes. But we passionate about each other, and I guess that's why we worked.

Cedric was absolutely beaming with Cho—a face he had stopped making around me at the beginning of the school year. My heart still felt a little sore about our break up, but I was happy for him. I wondered how he felt about George and me, or if he even cared.

"Look at that git," George whispered in my ear, pointing at my ex-boyfriend, "He doesn't know what he's lost.

I frowned. "That's not very nice."

George shrugged. "He wasn't very nice to me, remember?"

George and I exchanged a lot of words through silence. He resigned, and then kissed my cheek.

"Let's dance," he declared, just as The Weird Sisters were warming up.

* * *

><p>I was glad that I did not pin my hair up at all, because it would have inevitably been destroyed with all of the thrashing and moshing George and I were doing. Fortunately the band played very few slow songs. When they did, George's hands on my waist forced the oxygen to escape my lungs, and caterpillars to rustle about in my abdomen. George was bold and kissed me a few times during the night—light, soft pecks that promised he loved me. My lips hurt from smiling so much.<p>

It was getting late, and The Weird Sisters were slowing down the night with ballads. George and I managed to find Fred and Angelina again, and we spent a few songs joking. Certain songs held specific memories for me—too many with Cedric—and I began to feel a little worn out from the dance. My white heels made my feet hurt, and my dress was starting to feel a little tight. It was barely after eleven, but I was tired.

George had gone to get some drinks. The Weird Sisters had begun yet another ballad, which effectively thinned out the crowd. I had long lost sight of Kim, and by this time Kelly seemed to be gone too. I was thinking about what George would want to do for the rest of the night: back to his room, back to Ravenclaw Tower, or go our separate ways? I didn't want tonight to end. My mind was wandering beneath George's warm sheets when a familiar voice shattered my daydream.

"Care for a dance?" Cedric held out his hand.

I stared at him blankly, unsure of how to respond. "Pardon?"

He smiled gently, and begged, "Indulge me."

I couldn't say no, but my mind was screaming that this was a bad idea. The Weird Sisters were playing an old song of ours called "Manta Rays," and I was already falling into our old memories. Cedric slow dancing with me in his room; us making love for the very first time; Cedric holding me against him for warmth when we hid in the forest during the World Cup…

I had my arms loosely around his neck, and he had his arms on my waist. I was so used to Cedric holding me there that I didn't react.

"This was our song," Cedric told me, like I didn't already know.

"I remember," I said quietly. My stomach turned on itself, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Please don't vomit on me," Cedric joked, and I bit my lip. He still remembered my I'm going to be sick face.

"I promise I'll aim for the floor," I teased.

Cedric's face warmed. "My father will be thrilled to receive his robes vomit-free."

"Or you could tell him it's a parting gift."

"What are we parting from?"

"Our relationship," I said too quickly, and Cedric's face fell. We were silent for a moment. I asked, "How's Cho?"

Cedric averted eye contact, "She's… Great. Lovely." He forced a smile. "I'm glad things are working out. Who are you here with?"

I couldn't tell if he was being polite, or if he really didn't know. Unfortunately, I have an awful brain to tongue filter, "Really?"

"What?" Cedric smiled. He thought he was in on the joke. "You're telling me you came alone? I don't believe it for a second."

"No, I have a date, it's just that I thought…" I trailed off. Cedric and I made eye contact. His eyes were intense, but soft.

"Thought…" Cedric repeated. He smelled like vanilla and old spice deodorant. I wondered what he was thinking. The Weird Sisters' song ended slowly, and we stopped spinning.

George put his hand on my shoulder, and I was drawn back into the present moment. George's hand was warm, and he wasn't carrying any drinks.

George asked me, "Are you ready to go?" He was staring at Cedric, whose face was pinched with surprise.

"Oh," Cedric finally mustered. He smiled at me, and then squeezed my hand. "Have a good night," he said flatly, his voice cracking a little.

* * *

><p>I couldn't get Cedric off of my mind, even though I was also very much excited that George decided to take me back to his room. We were sitting on his bed next to each other. George was rambling about how fantastic The Weird Sisters were, and wasn't it great that we got to see them live?<p>

"I can't even believe it," I croaked, my voice hoarse from singing along with the band all night. "Do you think they'll let me join them on tour?"

"Definitely. I can't see why not, especially with that voice," George teased.

"Great. I'll see you around, then." I stood dramatically. George grabbed my arm and yanked me back onto the bed.

"Not so fast," he warned.

"Why not?"

"You can't go without me."

I knew he was joking, but part of me wondered if he wasn't. The thought made me shiver, and George asked, "Are you cold?"

I looked at George. He was smiling; he was almost always smiling. I saw excitement flicker in his eyes. He reached out his arm and brushed my hair behind my ear. Some strands stayed put, and some strands fell back against my cheek.

George made a face that resembled playful frustration. "They won't stay put."

"I will," I told him softly.

Two years. George had been waiting two years to touch me like this: to hold my hand, to kiss my cheek, and to push the hair out of my face. The thought made my heart swell with love for my best friend.

Without saying anything, I stood and pulled the zipper down the length of my dress. I shimmied the dress down my wide hips, and then crawled beneath his sheets. George's eyes were wide. I pulled his top sheet above my chest, and unhooked my bra with one hand. It fell to the floor.

I had never seen George move so quickly. He pulled off his robes, throwing them in a messy pile at the side of his bed, and slid under the sheets next to me. He wrapped his warm arms around my body, purposefully brushing against my breasts. He made a guttural sound in his throat, and I kissed him to hear it again.

George's hands were rough and precise. He kissed every visible spot of flesh, and focused all of his efforts on one goal: making me feel good. George had imagined this moment for years, and he wanted it to live up to his daydreams; I wanted it to live up to his daydreams. He was a passionate kisser, and a fierce lover. His body was thin, but built from years of Quidditch. He welcomed my touch with his husky breath moaning my name in my ear, and the sensation sent shivers up my spine.

Cedric could only make me whimper. George made me scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember that time when I updated a new chapter and only the fabulous GenkiPlus reviewed? Don't be square-let me know what you think!**

**Also, if you do anything new, listen to Ludo; they're the best ever. (PROTIP: "Love Me Dead" is their most popular song.)  
><strong>


	5. Can't Shake You Off Of My Mind

**Chapter Five: Can't Shake You Off Of My Mind  
><strong>

My and George's relationship could be surmised with one word, "Finally."

"Finally" was the reaction that we got when our friends, and sometimes not friends, found out we were together. As it turns out, the entire world seemed to know that George was madly in love with me. Except, of course, for me.

The only person who didn't seem thrilled with my newest life development was Cedric. Cedric's jaw tightened, and he shot daggers at George whenever George doted over me. When I brought this up to Kelly and Kim, they shrugged it off.

"You guys didn't break up that long ago. He's still got a sore heart," Kim rationalized. "He doesn't spend much time in the common room anymore, so I can't do much snooping."

"He's probably not completely over you yet," Kelly agreed.

"He has an old soul."

"A sentimental soul."

"He can't shake you off of his mind," Kim snapped her fingers, singing the lyrics to an old Weird Sisters song.

"If I meant that much to him, why did he break up with me?" I asked indignantly. I was annoyed at Cedric for being so wishy-washy with his feelings, especially when he knew saying the right thing could have kept us together.

"Did you want to stay with him after what happened with George?" Kim proposed. "Imagine this: Cedric begs you not to leave. You were completely paranoid after Cho. Then what?"

"Or better yet, would you leave George now to go back to Cedric?" Kelly held her finger in the air like she did when she got a good idea.

"That's not fair to compare. I've only been with George for a few weeks. Cedric and I had two years with each other." My heart ached at the thought of choosing. "I really was unhappy though. I guess I would stay with George regardless."

"That's what I thought," Kelly said conclusively.

Kim added, "You're meant to be with George."

Meant to be. The words made my heart race.

"You think so?" I asked, my face hot. I tried to imagine my future with George, but I had everything planned with Cedric for years. The future seemed hazy and unsure.

Kim and Kelly mimicked my bashful look. They caught each other's eyes, and started cracking up.

My friends had a much a different perspective on their own relationships. Kim had apparently spent the night with Thom getting drunk on their ship, where "the beds were cozy and the alcohol was cozier." She hardly lasted an hour at the dance. The good news, Kim bragged, was that Thom had not yet run away screaming. Kelly said she had fun with Billie, but didn't see much of a future with him. Kelly wasn't much for romance anyway.

George put his hand on my shoulder, startling me. When I turned my head, he was grinning.

"I missed you," he said earnestly, and kissed my cheek.

Kelly and Kim cooed. I flipped them off.

* * *

><p>Despite Kelly and Kim's insistences, it seemed like Cedric had moved on. His prized possession in the Second Task was Cho Chang. Cho's face glowed with pride for Cedric, and her face stuck that way when she was swarmed with admiring girls in the common room. I wondered if she had helped him rehearse spells that he might need, or fucked him to help him relax. What they joked about on his pillow before they fell asleep, or if Cedric kissed her neck in the same spot he used to kiss mine.<p>

Why was I so obsessed?

I wanted Cedric to like me. I wanted to have some sort of relationship with him, but I didn't want to be the one crawling back to him to get his attention. I didn't want him to think I still loved him the way I used to, or was merely using George. George was much different than Cedric, but that was a good thing. George was more impulsive, and more passionate. George didn't care about kissing me in public, and sometimes snuck me into dark hallways for a quick snog and feeler. George was exciting, and he really did love me. I could tell by the way he held my hand tightly, the way he offered to carry my bag to class, even if it wasn't that heavy, the way he asked me if I was alright after we fucked (or as he called it, making me feel good). His lips would still taste like me, and he would kiss my cheek roughly, and tell me he loved me more than I could ever imagine, his voice and his breath hoarse.

I felt strongly about George, because he felt so strongly about me. I loved him; I loved spending time with him, joking with him, and fucking him. We were so compatible and so perfect together. I understood why all of our friends groaned, "finally!" when George said we were in a relationship. How could I not see that he was utterly and completely perfect for me? And yet something was keeping me from really committing myself to George. My brain seemed to think I was planning a short-term relationship, when really I wanted long-term, or forever. Meant to be, like Kim said.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked George one night. We were lying on the couch in front of the fire, as we often did. Students were still milling about the common room, completing last-minute homework assignments and gossiping. "You could have had any other girl, and yet you chose me."

"It was always only you. When I saw you on the train before our fourth year, my heart dropped into my stomach and I thought, wow. I haven't stopped since." George nuzzled my ear. He was very affectionate.

I decided to fish for compliments. "What did you like about me?"

"Your freckles." He poked the bridge of my nose. Freckles spread across my cheeks and nose. "How funny you sound when you say British slang in your American accent."

I puffed out my cheeks. "That is rude, sir."

He chuckled. "Oh, you wanted to me to flatter you. Well, you're nearly as clever as I am." I rolled my eyes.

"What would have happened if I didn't break up with Cedric?" I pondered aloud.

George's face reddened. "Kelly and Kim were going to make me tell you the end of term anyway."

I laughed. "They were?"

"They said they were tired of my moping about. I had to at least let you know, and then maybe I could move on."

"You don't mope." I shook my head. "I don't believe it."

"Then you'll have quite the range of depressed Georgie stories to hear from if you ask them about it." George paused, and I tried to imagine him sulking about me. "What would you have said? If you were still with Diggory."

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the scenario. I pretended to be happy with Cedric, but when George entered my mind's eye, I broke out in a goofy grin.

"That's what I thought," George said proudly. I punched his arm, and George punched me back so hard I thought I might bruise.

"Fucker," I swore, and he gave a loud, appreciative laugh.

"That's what I like to hear!"

"You're lucky I love you," I told him.

"Clearly," he said, and I knew he meant it.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet?" George asked for the umpteenth time.<p>

"If you keep asking me that, I'm never going to finish," I answered, annoyed.

We were both supposed to be studying; and then I remembered that George doesn't study. Ever.

"You don't need to prepare this far in advance," George told me matter-of-factly.

I shut my book. "Why not?"

"Exams are in a month," he explained, as if I didn't know.

"Exactly." I opened up my book and buried my nose in it. I had reread the same sentence five times in a row. I couldn't focus.

"You'll do alright," George reassured me.

"It's the price I pay for wanting to be a Healer."

"Stop being so noble, dammit."

I smirked. "I might have to if you won't let me study."

Madam Pince shushed us, and we both apologized under our breath. I stared at the text, but I wasn't retaining anything.

"I'm going to fail everything," I moaned, and slammed my head on the table.

"If you do, you'll always have a place in our shop," George beamed. "In fact, you can quit while you're ahead and help us plan."

"You're such a bad influence," I teased him.

"Clearly not bad enough. You're still trying to study." He motioned to my books. "Herbology, Transfiguration… Ugh, Potions. No, thanks."

"I think that's what Kim said before she took the OWLs."

George grinned. "Smart girl."

I gave him a patronizing look. George relented and went back to doodling on his pad of paper, where I advised he take notes on what he was supposed to be studying.

"Would you want to work in our shop?" George asked.

"Hey, listen, I love you and all, but I need to get this done," I stressed.

George didn't seem to hear me. "Fred and I are extremely attractive, but it might help to have a pretty blonde behind the counter."

"That statement hurts my feminism," I grimaced.

"Once we get our money back from Bagman we can really start working on ideas," George rambled. I sighed exhaustively, but he didn't get the hint. "The problem is money."

"Have you had any luck with that?"

He shook his head. "Haven't heard a word. Fred wants to blackmail him. But I'm not so sure it's a good idea."

I stuck out my bottom lip. George reached out a finger and flicked it. We both laughed, which earned us a stern, "One more time and you'll leave!" from Madam Pince.

"Maybe we can take out a loan at Gringotts. And once we make it big, just pay them back," George was still talking. Clearly he didn't understand the purpose of study time.

"Loans collect interest too, you know," I said from beneath my book.

"We're going to rich, you'll see." I heard George scratch a line on his paper. "And we'll have everything. We'll be able to help Mum and Dad out. And then you and I could get a place together. A little cottage in a forest somewhere."

My heart hummed in my chest. "It will have to have flowers out front. Lots of colors, and trees. And we can grow our own food." The idea stuck to me, and now I was envisioning our future, instead of relearning chapter three: spells for basic injuries.

"Whatever you want, love," George promised, and wrote a few more things down.

We fell into silence for the first time in ten minutes. I was grateful for the break, but I still couldn't focus. George was already planning our future. I couldn't ignore the sudden knot tied around my stomach, and the excited pounding in my chest.

"I'm bored," George announced.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell." I joked.

"Thought I would remind you." George stood and stretched his arms. "I'm going to find Fred. Love you."

I waved goodbye. "Love you."

I noticed that George had left his paper behind. I dragged it across the table, and smiled at what I saw: a crude drawing of our house in the forest, flowers and all, the words "George and Michelle" floating in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things seem to be going well for George and Michelle... But will it stay that way? Has Cedric Diggory really moved on? Let me know what you think (and if you actually listened to Ludo because of my shameless plug last chapter... I'm telling you, if you don't, you're missing out. They're perfect, like cats).**


	6. Maybe

**Chapter 6: Maybe**

"I need your help."

Cedric looked stressed and anxious. His hair was wild like he had permanent bed head, and I noticed him tapping his feet as he waited for my response. Kelly and Kim flanked me on either side, ready to pounce on the sudden predator at any moment.

"With what?" I asked, trying to ignore the tangible hostility coming from both of my friends.

Cedric cleared his throat, looked over both of his shoulders, and then said in a soft voice, "They've just told us about the Third Task."

Kelly and Kim's smug looks fell off of their faces. Kim's lips parted with concern; Kelly's sharp features softened.

"And?" I prompted.

"It's a maze," he explained, "Anything could be in there. Blast-ended skrewts, boggarts, massive spiders of death... I have no idea where to begin practicing. I thought you could help."

I opened my mouth to agree when Kelly interjected, "What about Cho?"

"She's smart, of course," Cedric said, sounding a little indignant, "Michelle just… she gets the way I think." He turned to face me. "You prepared me so well for the First Task. Despite the fact that you… yeah…"He shook his head. "Never mind. The point is that you're brilliant, and Cho is clearly not up to our level of magic, and I really want to win this thing."

"So you're using her to win?" Kelly snapped.

"No, I mean, I don't know, I just…" Cedric stammered. "Can I talk to Michelle. Alone?"

Kelly opened her mouth to protest, but Kim touched her arm. "We'll go," Kim said. Kelly was red faced. "See you later, Michelle. Cedric."

"They're intimidating," Cedric joked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"They're worried," I corrected. "What's this about?"

"I wondered if you could help me practice for the Task. That's all, really," Cedric surmised.

I wanted to tell him to get lost. I wanted to him to hold me like he used to and kiss my forehead. I wanted George to appear from nowhere and beat the shit out of him.

Instead, I said cheekily, "What's in it for me?"

Cedric's face relaxed. He chuckled, "A pat on the back for helping an old friend."

I shook my head. "Not good enough."

He pretended to think very hard for a moment. "You could do it to be noble?"

"That feeling expired when we broke up," the words stung; they left my mouth too quickly.

Cedric winced. "Bad memories."

"We've clearly moved on."

Time seemed to freeze at the moment. Then, it was only Cedric and I in the hallways, students buzzing around us. I bit my lip, wondering if I should have kept that last thought to myself.

"Clearly," Cedric echoed. He must have felt the same sensation, because he was looking around our surroundings with a sudden sense of awe. "I still care about you."

"What?"

"A great deal. You were my best friend for six years, and it sucks that we just… stopped."

"Ced…" I said warningly. I wished desperately that Kelly and Kim would reappear at that moment, but my friends were long gone.

"I still love you," he admitted, right there in the open. There was a loud ringing sound in my ears, and I couldn't think.

"I mean, you know," Cedric stammered. He had obviously caught himself in a place he didn't want to be. "As friends. I love you as my friend. We've been through so much together, and I don't want to give that up."

"Why didn't you say this before?" I asked accusingly. "You don't speak to me for five fucking months and then you tell me you still think we're best friends?"

"I had to get over you first," Cedric said so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

"You're with Cho," I told him pointedly. "You rescued her in the Second Task."

"Because I requested it to be her." Cedric looked horrified that he was even saying this, "Don't tell her, please. I was leaving the library when Flitwick walked by. He stopped to ask how I was doing. Then he made some remark that hinted he was going to get you. I told him he couldn't. It wasn't fair to you and George, to me and Cho… Cho and I have been great since I rescued her in the task though. It's just what we needed. And you and George always look so happy. So it was for the better, obviously."

My heart hurt more than it did before. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know," Cedric said desperately, and then he began to laugh. His laughter was contagious, and suddenly I found myself cracking up too. And there we were, two loons in the middle of the student rush back to their dorms, laughing like idiots.

We composed ourselves, wiping away the tears from our eyes, still letting go of a chuckle or two. When we turned to face each other, I saw Cedric smiling, looking relieved. The hurt in my chest had turned into a soreness that made my heart race. Was Cedric completely over me now? Was I completely over him?

"So you'll help me?" he asked casually, as if he hadn't just bared his soul to me.

I had to agree. It was the least I could do, "Absolutely, pal." And I punched his arm for good measure.

* * *

><p>I had tried to keep Cedric's confessions to me buried inside of me, but the secrets wriggled their way up my throat and into Kelly and Kim's ears.<p>

I was expecting an angrier reaction. Some call of "bullshit!" and maybe an overturned table. But my friends remained calm and understanding.

"It makes sense," Kim mused, "Your relationship was wearing thin, but that didn't mean you guys didn't love each other. You hurt his feelings when you cheated on him. He probably asked Cho out right away as a way to move on. But it didn't work until after the task."

"He seemed so long gone toward the end of our relationship." I closed my eyes, and remembered how distant and uninterested he seemed.

"He probably had a lot on his mind, with the task and all," Kelly rationalized. "He still loved you; he just didn't have the same time or effort to show you. He figured you guys would be safe if he pulled away for a little."

"So I'm the bad guy?" my voice got shrill. "Cedric admitted that he thought about cheating on me with Cho!"

"But he didn't cheat," Kelly said matter-of-factly, "You cheated."

"I didn't mean to," my voice worn thin. Tears burned behind my eyes. "I had a lot going on in my mind too."

"We're not saying it wasn't… for the better," Kim said delicately. "The situation could have been handled better. On _both_ sides," she added quickly, noticing my red eyes.

"I feel like an asshole," I moaned. Kim touched my shoulders; Kelly held my leg.

"Don't, it's behind you now," Kim reassured me, "You're happy with George, right? And Cedric's got Cho."

"Could you have imagined how fucked up things would have gotten if Cedric had to save _you_ in the task?" Kelly chuckled. "Shit, George would have killed Cedric."

"Cedric and I probably would have died from mortification, anyway," I smirked.

"Or he wouldn't have jumped in," Kim flailed her hands. "Just crossed his arms and been like, nope. I don't love her. And then Cho would have come and pushed him in the lake."

"So I would have drowned?" I grimaced.

"Harry would have rescued you," Kelly squeezed my arm.

"And then George would have assaulted him for touching you," Kim concluded.

"Makes sense," I nodded. Kelly and Kim beamed. After a moment of silence, I asked, "Should I tell George?"

"About what?" Kim sounded nervous already.

"About me helping Cedric," I clarified.

Kelly and Kim sat quietly for a minute. Kim said, "It's up to you. Do you think you need to?"

"I mean, I shouldn't be afraid to tell him," I reasoned. "It's not like I'll be snogging Cedric."

"Alright," Kelly said warningly, as if I was getting out of hand.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing," Kelly spoke softly. Kim nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you do, let us know," she urged.

* * *

><p>I decided to tell George, because that is what good and trustworthy girlfriends did. He took the news with a tight jaw and locked face. He wasn't pleased, but he understood that I would not be coming home to snog him with a hickey on my neck. That phase of me was done.<p>

Spending time with Cedric again was mostly business, somewhat fun, with a dash of awkward. Cedric was a fast and eager learner. He didn't need me to teach him anything; he mostly needed me as an ego boost—a reassurance that he really did and would remember everything when it counted most: inside the maze. After a "lesson," Cedric and I lay on his bed and talked—about classes, and our future; about Cho and George; about his father's high expectations, and my parents' anxiety to move back to the States. I knew Cedric better than I knew George, but I loved George deeper. It was a refreshing feeling to have every time we hung out.

I had one unresolved question about our relationship, though. It was a week before the task, and the question had infested my brain for weeks—months, really.

"What happened at the end of our relationship?" I asked. Cedric and I were laying on his bed next to each other, flat on our backs, arms to ourselves. "Before everything, I mean."

"I don't understand," Cedric answered. I liked that he was honest.

"You were so distant from me. You acted like you didn't care," I explained, my voice high and defensive.

Cedric was silent. And then he said, "George has loved you for a really long time."

"Now I don't understand."

"I knew when I saw him looking at you one day. I recognized the spark in his eyes. It was toward the middle of our fifth year, but I later found out he's liked you since our fourth year." I was silent, listening.

"George was persistent. And after a while, it was exhausting competing with him. He wore me down. I kept thinking that if he liked you so much, for this long, maybe you guys should be together. Who am I to stand in the way of that? Maybe you and I aren't right."

"But I loved you," I said softly.

"I didn't know how to tell George to back off, because he would still hang out with you. He would always be a part of your life, whether I liked it or not. So I guess I just… gave up," he explained succinctly. "You were always on about how great George was, how much you missed spending time with him. Combined with George's relentless efforts to be extra charming around you was enough. I thought you wanted George anyway. And when you… you know. It only seemed to confirm it."

"I didn't mean for that to happen," I repeated. "You were pushing me away, and George was there for me."

"Which is what he wanted to happen all along," Cedric said bitterly. "I rolled over and let him take you. I got angry too late. I fought back too late. I should have told him to bugger off from the beginning."

"I'm very happy with George now, if that counts for anything," I told him.

"And I love Cho," Cedric stared at me, serious. "But I regret everything that happened. I think we would have broken up later on, under much different circumstances."

"Why's that?"

"Maybe we're not meant to be."

I was caught on the one key word. "Maybe?"

"If we are, we'll find a way back to each other," he explained. "But for now, we're happier apart."

Our conversation wasn't sitting well in my stomach. I thought I understood everything, but I didn't want to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Has Cedric really moved on? More importantly, has Michelle? Leave me a review and let me know!**


	7. Hufflepuff Parties

**Chapter 7: Hufflepuff Parties**

On the night before the task, Cedric invited me to a party Hufflepuff was throwing in celebration of the Third Task. He said there would be booze and fun, so who was I to say no? George, on the other hand, didn't seem quite as thrilled.

"That'll be weird," George groaned. "I'd rather not."

I pouted. My stomach did an odd swoop; I was disappointed he had said no. "Come on, support your champion. There will be booze and games and—"

"Harry is my champion," George said coolly.

Fred interjected, "George is the jealous type. Can't you tell?"

The feeling in my stomach grew stronger. I rolled my eyes. "Clearly. Well, I'm going anyway. Do you want to come Fred?"

Fred considered it. "Maybe I'll make an appearance. Are Kelly and Kim going?"

"Kim lives in Hufflepuff, so of course. Kelly said she might be hanging out with some guy she met."

Fred's features tightened. After a moment, he relented, "Alright. I'll have to see."

George's face was reddening at his twin's acceptance. I touched George's hand, which he instinctively wove around my shoulder.

"I don't want you to be mad at me," I told him. I wanted him to come have fun with me, but I knew it was a losing battle.

George kissed my cheek. "I'm not. Fred's right—I'm being stupid. Go and have fun."

My heart leapt a little. I pressed my lips against his; I could feel him smiling beneath our kiss.

* * *

><p>Something wasn't sitting quite right in my heart. I was a little annoyed at George for being so weird about Cedric. On the other hand, his feelings weren't completely unfounded. My mind kept revisiting the conversation Cedric and I had had those few nights ago, and it made me wonder if he was lying. Did Cedric Diggory still love me? Did I still love him?<p>

I had resigned myself to the fact that yes, a part of me would always be in love with my ex-boyfriend. This recognition made it a little easier to accept the way my heart raced whenever someone talked about Cedric, the way my lips spread in a smile any time I thought about him, and the way my face reddened every time I caught him looking at me. It couldn't have been more than the fact that Cedric was my very good friend—the boy who took my virginity, my first love.

The party was in full swing when I arrived. Kim quickly flanked me and handed me a fire whiskey. It had been forever since I had hung out in Hufflepuff common room, and the thought made my heart feel a little sore. I drank whiskey to make the pain go away.

Luckily, Kim was in Cedric's inner circle. We found Cedric and a few of his friends sitting in an oval on the ground playing drinking games. Cedric stood, a little wobblier than normal, and gave me a tight embrace when he saw me. Cho, who had been sitting next to her boyfriend, averted her eyes. She bit her lip and played with the frayed edges of her shirt.

"Back from the dead!" Owen Cauldwell, Cedric's best friend, ran over to me. He hugged me tightly and said, his breath full of rum, "Missed you, girl."

"We have almost every class together," I laughed.

"It's not the same," he muttered. Owen glanced over at Cho, who was speaking to Cedric in a serious tone.

I made a noise of understanding. Kim and I sat next to Owen, who then filled us in on the rules of the game: Kings.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know how to play," Kim cut off Owen just as he began to explain the rules. "We've only been drinking together since when, fourth year?"

Owen said bitingly, a playful smile on his lips, "Sorry. Was explaining for the newcomer."

"I'm not that drunk yet, Owen," I joked.

Owen shook his head. "No, her." He pointed at Cho. Cho met my eyes, and she smiled weakly.

Kings was a classic drinking game at Hogwarts. You played with a deck of cards, and each card had a rule. The most dreaded game was Ten, wherein we had to automatically play a game a Never Have I Ever. It was a fast and fun way to get drunk, and somehow I always lost.

Whiskey made the party way more fun; it was nice to be welcomed back into my old Hufflepuff family without any awkwardness or hard feelings. If anything, Cho seemed to be getting all of the bad vibes. Even though Cho and Cedric had been together for almost six months, Cedric's friends all but ignored her. I was drinking too much too quickly to feel bad for her though. By the time we ran through the deck of cards, I was already past tipsy. Part of me was glad that George had chosen to stay home; me being a massive light weight was embarrassing. Plus, George would have resented all of the male attention I was suddenly getting. George got weirdly jealous about other guys, even though he knew he could trust me. I swallowed the thought with another gulp of whiskey, but the bitterness burned my throat.

"Never have I ever!" Cedric cried; he had drawn the Ten card. Automatically, three fingers flew into the air. "Never have I ever… Blacked out drunk."

One finger down for me, Kim, Owen, and another boy named Blake.

"Never have I ever…" Blake scrunched up his face. "Kissed a guy."

Another finger down for me and Kim. Cho put her first finger down.

"Never have I ever…" Owen's eyes glittered evilly. "Fucked a Quidditch captain."

"Oh, fuck you!" I hollered a little too loudly. Whiskey made me feel like I had cotton in my ears, and it was hard to control my volume. Owen prompted me to drink, so I did, all while flipping him the bird.

The group burst into laughter; Cedric especially, since he knew he was the reason I had lost the round. But Cho didn't find the prompt very amusing. She leaned over to her boyfriend and whispered something in his ear. Cedric nodded, and then stood slowly, holding her waist.

"Cho's gonna go," Cedric announced.

"Already?" I moaned. My vision blurred when I tried to make eye contact with Cho, so I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Yup," Cedric answered for her. Cho smiled uncomfortably.

We all choired goodbye as Cedric and Cho disappeared into the crowd, but Cho didn't even look back in acknowledgment.

"She's so uptight," Owen complained as soon as they were out of earshot. He took a sip of booze and continued, "She's not nearly as fun as you are, Michie. Not sure how on earth Ced went from you to her. You're like… one hundred million. She's a four."

I blushed at his drunk compliment. "You think?"

Kim cut off Owen. She slurred, draping her arm around my neck, "Hey, that's my lady you're talking about!"

"You're drunk," Owen accused.

"Yes!" Kim agreed, and took another sip.

Cedric stumbled his way back over to the circle. After he sat back down, he asked, "Shall we keep playing?"

"Is Cho okay?" I asked, not really thinking about what I was saying. My brain felt funny, like it was floating. And I had absolutely no filter.

"No, she'll be alright," Cedric waved off my concern with a flick of his hand. "She doesn't like you is all."

The rest of the group "ooh-ed." I narrowed my eyes.

"She's a cunt!" I said, unnecessarily angry.

Cedric bobbed his head. I felt a strong sense of satisfaction from his agreement, and took another drink.

We played another round of Kings before some other partiers invited us to play Flip Cup. Owen, Kim, and Cedric's other friends rushed off to join the festivities. Only Cedric and I remained in the broken circle, opposite from each other.

Cedric really was very attractive. His chestnut colored hair fell into his eyes; he had his knees drawn to his chest, like he was thinking too hard. But if he felt as drunk as I was, I knew he couldn't be thinking about much.

"Are you gonna go play?" I asked. I slowly climbed to my feet, and offered my ex-boyfriend a hand.

"I want to show you something upstairs," Cedric told me. "Will you come with me?"

I looked over my shoulder to the crowd of drunk Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws playing Flip Cup. Kim was currently working her way down a row of drinks. I wondered what Cedric wanted to show me.

"Yes," I smiled.

Cedric grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. His bedroom was shockingly quiet compared to the noise of the party downstairs. I put my cup on Cedric's nightstand, and turned to face my ex, my friend.

Cedric approached me slowly. He put his cup next to mine, and put his hands on my waist.

I started to laugh. "I forgot why we came up here."

But Cedric didn't laugh. His face got really close to mine. He said, "I love you." And then he kissed me.

His lips were warm and he tasted like fire whiskey. Cedric was a strong kisser. He wrapped his arms around me tighter, and together we fell onto his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Judging You

**Chapter 8: Judging You**

When I woke up, my heart was pounding, my heart was racing, and I was drenched in sweat. Nausea surged through my stomach and up into my throat. I needed to puke. Now.

I couldn't have run to the bathroom any faster.

My throat burned. I curled up on the floor next to the toilet and whined. The tile was cool, and I pressed my forehead against it.

I heard footsteps stick across the tile. A hand rubbed my side.

And then I heard his voice, "Are you okay?"

My eyes widened. I rolled over, and there was Cedric, standing above me. He was only wearing his boxers.

"Oh my god," I sputtered, and then retched into the toilet again. Cedric held my hair, just like he used to.

Once I had emptied my stomach, Cedric helped me off the floor. I hugged myself, and then realized I was wearing my underwear and what was his t-shirt from the night.

My head pounded, and I pressed my hand against my temple to try to make it stop. I wondered where I had left my wand—I could have very easily done a healing spell that would have alleviated the pain. But I left my wand with Kelly before I left, after I said goodbye to George…

"George," I gasped. Cedric grimaced at his name. "And Cho. Merlin Ced, what have we done?"

George was going to kill me. Or worse, George would guilt me. I promised him nothing would happen between Cedric and me and yet here I was, dressed in his shirt, traces of his saliva still on my lips. I thought I had moved past my feelings for Cedric; I thought I had better control over myself. What had we done?

I felt another wave of nausea that had nothing to do with alcohol.

Cedric pressed his lips together. He crossed his arms in front of his bare chest, and stared at me sadly.

"Merlin," I said again, softer this time. "You meant it."

"Of course I did," he muttered. "Didn't you?"

"I can't remember anything past when you first kissed me."

Cedric chuckled. "Still a lightweight."

"When you said Cho didn't like me, is it because she knew that you still loved me?"

Cedric shrugged. But he said, "Probably."

I pressed my hands against my temple, trying to stop the throbbing in my brain. What would George think?

"When we had sex, I told you I loved you?" I tried to remember, but the past few hours were completely blank.

"Yes."

Did I lie? My filter was completely shut off by then, so I must have told the truth. But if I still loved Cedric, was it possible for me to love George in the same way? Who did I love more?

Cedric watched my face twitch. He offered, "I'll walk you home. Get some sleep and sober up, love. We can talk tomorrow."

"Your task is tomorrow night," I reminded him.

"We'll find time," he reassured me.

"Cedric…" I said warningly.

Cedric pulled me in an embrace. His shoulder was cold, and I rested my head against it.

"No matter what happens between us, I'll never regret this night." Cedric rubbed my back in steady circles—the same way he used to when we were dating. "You're perfect, even when you're drunk."

I wanted him to kiss me. Maybe I could crawl back into his bed for one more night. Maybe I could savor this memory and no one else would know… I wouldn't tell Kelly or Kim or George. This could be for Cedric and I.

When Cedric found my clothes and told me to get dressed, I almost told him no. But then I thought of George, sleeping soundly in Gryffindor tower, and obliged. Buried deep down somewhere, I was still a kind and trustworthy girlfriend.

As soon as I got back to Ravenclaw, I found my wand and eased the pulsing pain in my temple. Kelly was asleep, and I briefly thought about waking her up the same way I did that night I cheated on Cedric. She would rub my back and fetch Kim, and we would snuggle in my bed until we fell asleep.

I couldn't think anymore. The room was still spinning when I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>June 24, 1995.<p>

Kelly shook me awake rather violently. I swatted at her, but she persisted.

"Michelle," she sang. When I didn't budge, she sat on top of me. "George is looking for you."

My eyes snapped wide open. All at once, the events of last night and early morning came flooding back to me.

I asked, panicky, "Why?"

Kelly snickered. "He's your boyfriend? He wanted to know how last night went."

"What time is it?"

"Past noon." Kelly flicked her wand at the curtains in the window, and they drew open. "Gorgeous day for the task. Hope Cedric's sobered up."

"Jesus," I swore. I scrambled out of bed and quickly rifled through my dresser for something that didn't say "I'm a cheating whore girlfriend."

"What's going on with you?" Kelly asked. "Are you okay?"

I almost told her. The words were so close, on the tip of my tongue, the roof of my mouth, but I swallowed them down into my stomach.

"Yeah," I answered shakily. "Just thrown off."

"Right." Kelly didn't believe me, but she also didn't persist. "So how was the party?"

"Fun." I wriggled a new pair of pants up my hips, and zipped them back. "Kim and I got very, very drunk."

"Kim says you disappeared at the end of the night," Kelly said matter-of-factly, "with Cedric."

"Fuck," I said a little too loudly. I hurried around my room, looking for the right shirt. "She said that, huh?"

"What's going on?" Kelly repeated.

"Nothing," I said shrilly. "Everything's fine."

I didn't hear Kelly move. But before I could think, I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not judging you," she said softly. "But George needs to know."

"Know what?" my voice was frantic and shrill.

"That you slept with Cedric," Kelly said matter-of-factly.

The color drained from my face. "How did you know?"

"I ventured a guess. You are acting pretty weird."

I relented, "I'm an asshole, right?"

Kelly smirked. "A little bit. Why'd you do it?"

"I was drunk, mostly." The situation seemed so pathetic when I thought about it. "He told me he loved me, and then he kissed me, and honestly I can't remember anything about that. We definitely fucked that. My lady parts hurt."

"He said he loved you?" my friend repeated.

I smiled weakly. "This is my life."

"How do you feel about Cedric?"

"Compared to George, I have no idea. I love both of them, as wrong as that sounds," I thought aloud, "I'll have to make a choice though. One or the other."

"Or neither," Kelly suggested. "Give yourself some time to think it over."

I didn't like the sound of it, but I knew she was right. Breaking up with both boys would be the right choice.

"I think I'll do it after the task tonight," I told her. "Ced said he wanted to talk. Maybe once he's sober he'll realize how absolutely awful I am. Then I can cry to George and we'll move on."

"Something tells me it's not going to be that easy." Kelly shook her head.

Something told me she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're almost there... who do you think Michelle should pick?**


	9. Lies Everywhere

**Chapter 9: Lies Everywhere**

My life seemed so surreal. After how long George had waited to cultivate the perfect relationship with me, I was going to end it. I felt so awful it made my stomach hurt.

I found George sitting at the Gryffindor table, laughing uproariously at something his twin had said. My chest rattled from fear. I took a deep breath and approached the table.

I put on a normal happy face, and beamed, "Hello, Gryffindors!"

George's eyes lit up when he saw me. "How was the party?"

I stammered, "Fun, fun. Hufflepuffs sure know how to party."

Fred smirked. "Who would've thought?"

George clapped his hands as if a new idea had dawned on him. "I have something I want to show you, Michelle! Quickly, before the mass exodus to the Pitch!"

Déjà vu. I said goodbye to Fred, and followed George out of the Great Hall.

While we walked, George yammered on about his night (he, Fred, and Lee talked joke shop for hours, with enough time to set off a dung bomb in Mr. Filch's office). He led me down hallways, stairs, and finally, we were in front of the Quidditch changing rooms. The crowd for the Third Task was gathering in the stands—the varied voices growing louder and louder by the minute.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, bemused. I had forgotten how much fun George was. I wondered if he would cry when I broke up with him.

"Shush, I have a surprise for you," George grinned. He opened the door to the gathering room by the changing rooms. Inside, the Champions's families were gathered around, talking to their children. I noticed Cedric standing with his parents on the opposite side of the room.

"Michelle, meet my mum!" George thrust me into the arms of a short, plump red-haired woman.

Mrs. Weasley, or so I hoped, crushed me in a tight embrace, like I was one of her own daughters, instead of her son's cheating whore girlfriend.

"I've heard so much about you, sweetheart!" she cried. When we pulled apart, I noticed her eyes were glittering. "You're beautiful."

I smiled, my cheeks hot. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly," she corrected. Molly put her arms around the tall, red-haired man standing next to her and said, "This is my oldest, Bill. He works for Gringotts."

Bill grabbed my hand. His grip was firm and warm. "Hello."

"Hi," I said. I hoped they wouldn't hate me when George told them I cheated on him.

Just then, I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt," Cedric's voice said coolly, "Michelle, a word?"

"Of course," I said, my voice high and thin. George eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say anything when I followed Cedric across the room toward his parents.

"Act natural," he advised, and then threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh dear, we missed you!" Annie, Mrs. Diggory, exclaimed, pulling me into her arms. "Have you been keeping my son in line?"

"Not well enough. Look where he is now!" I joked, and Annie laughed.

"Hello, Michelle," Amos offered his hand—always the best he could do.

"Sir," I replied jokingly. I heard Cedric snigger; Amos never quite got it.

"How have you been this year?" Annie asked excitedly. "Cedric's hardly written us at all. He must have been so busy with the tournament and all."

I caught Cedric's eye, and he gave a sheepish grin. "Er, it's been a good year," I said vaguely.

Annie smiled supportively. "You must be thrilled that next year is your last. All this Healer work must have you going mad."

I loved that she remembered things like that about me. My heart swelled with love for Cedric's mother. "Yes, I'm ready to be done."

"Good," Annie squeezed my arm affectionately.

"It's almost time for the Task," Amos said warningly, "You girls should probably go find your seats."

"Oh, yes! I wanted a photo first!" Annie unearthed a massive, wizarding camera from her purse. "Cedric, stand next to Michelle. Yes, like that. Alright, smile!"

The flash went off two or three times. I saw nothing but white light and Cedric's arm around my neck.

"Great!" Annie beamed, putting the camera back in her purse. "We'll add those to the album. Where are you sitting, love?"

"Her friends," Cedric answered for me. "Kim and Kelly. You remember them, Mum?"

"Sweethearts," Annie surmised.

"You must be remembering the wrong girls," I teased, even though my stomach felt sick.

"I'll walk you out, Michelle," Cedric said, his voice thin. He put his arm around my shoulder again and beckoned, "Come on."

After a few steps, I lowered my voice and asked, "Do they know about Cho?"

"No," he answered bashfully. I saw George, Molly, and Bill waiting for me by the door. "I thought you should know first… I'm breaking up with her."

"Oh." I should have known better than to be surprised, but I still felt taken aback. "I was actually going to do the same with George."

Cedric smiled. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"I need some time to think," I blurted. Cedric's smile faded.

"Of course," he said coolly, trying to hide his disappointment. He reached his pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He crumpled it in his hands, and stuck in his my pocket. "Don't read it until later, okay?"

I nodded. Cedric pulled me into an embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder, and wondered what he was thinking.

"Good luck, love," I kissed his cheek.

And these were the last words Cedric Diggory ever spoke to me, "Thank you," he said, "for everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember to leave a review! Because, you know, you like my story and stuff.**


	10. The Worst Part

**Chapter 10: The Worst Part**

Waiting for the task to be over was the worst part. The Hogwarts band played some okay songs, but my mind never strayed far from my boy-inspired dilemma. Fred and George frequently referred to how distracted I seemed ("Do you have a lot of money on Diggory or something?" Fred snickered. George quipped, "Yeah, I'll bet they're splitting the galleons. Too bad Harry's going to cream him."), but Kelly and Kim would derail the conversation to something else.

Time slid on like molasses. All of a sudden, the crowd erupted in cheers. The band struck up a victory song and a few people began pouring out into the Quidditch field.

"Who's back? Who won?" Fred asked excitedly.

Kim stood on her seat to try to get a better view of the field. "I can't see. Looks like… Harry and Cedric! They tied!"

"Why are they lying down?" Kelly wondered aloud. The crowd pushed us down onto the field, hurrying to see the excitement.

And then the music cut. Gasps and moans ran through the crowd.

"Oh my-" Kim stopped, and cupped her hand over her mouth. Both she and Kelly turned to look at me, but I still didn't understand.

"What happened? What's-"

And then I heard the echoes. "He's dead." "The boy's been killed." "Who is it?" "Cedric." "Cedric Diggory—dead."

I tripped over my own two feet; my mind went completely numb. My heart hammered in my chest, desperate to ignore the rumors. And then I saw Harry crouched over Cedric's lifeless body.

I didn't believe it; not at first. My mouth whispered, "Cedric," and my feet started after him. Kelly and Kim grabbed the back of my robes.

"No, Michelle, don't," they struggled against my grasp. I was getting more and more desperate. My heart was drumming in my eardrums, and nausea balled in my throat. People were screaming behind me, wailing awful sounds, but I didn't believe it. It couldn't be possible.

"Let go!" I wailed, but my friends didn't relent. The whispers continued behind me. "Cedric's dead." "He's dead." "Gone."

The crowd in front of me dissipated at Dumbledore's word for students to return to their houses immediately. Kelly and Kim began to walk me away from the field, but my feet remained grounded.

"Cedric!" I called for him, but he wasn't moving. Cedric's dad was lying across his son's chest, bawling. My eyes burned with tears and soon there were trails down my cheeks. My sobs shook my lungs and I couldn't move. "Cedric!" my voice was high and pathetic.

My knees collapsed beneath my weight. I wailed loudly into the grass, my fingers grasping at the earth below me. I never thought I'd feel happiness again.

There were more noises above me. Kelly and Kim heaved me up; Kelly cooed about getting me some tea, and a relaxing spell. Kim swiveled her head around, like she was looking for someone.

George stood in front of me, his expression blank. Kelly and Kim pushed me into his arms, and I sobbed into his chest.

"It'll be alright," he whispered into my ear, but the affirmation only made me more hysterical. "I love you. It'll be alright."

There was too much noise behind me, and one less movement of life. The air was teeming with energy, but I never felt so alone.

* * *

><p>It seemed like Fate made its choice for me. But I didn't like its decision.<p>

George, Kelly, and Kim took me back up to the common room for the night. They urged me to lay on the couch in the common room, where they would brew a pot of tea and say nice things about Cedric. But I didn't want that—I didn't want their kindness, their memories, or their tea. I wanted Cedric back. I wanted to crawl back into his bed, feel his breath on my neck, and hear him tell me, his voice gravelly, that he loves me. That he means it.

I couldn't sleep all night. Kelly and Kim took turns checking on me throughout the night; whenever they came by, I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I swore I heard Kim hiccup a sob before she walked away at one point in the night. That only made me feel wore.

The next morning, I sat in front of Cedric's mirror to fix my hair. But the mirror didn't screech, or squawk, or squeal. I tapped it, hoping to wake it up. Silence. I shook it, the glass clanging inside its home. Silence. I slammed my fist against the dresser and screamed at it to work. Silence. Kelly and Kim ran upstairs and pulled me away from the mirror, urging me to calm down, the stupid thing was broken anyway, don't worry about it right now.

The mirror never spoke again.

Hogwarts held a memorial service for Cedric during breakfast, and then all of the students were to resume their normal schedules and head home on the train. The service was long and emotional. Dumbledore said some very nice words about Cedric. I wished I could cry, but I couldn't feel anything. I watched Cho sit down the table from me, silent tears streaming down her face.

Cedric's parents were waiting for me by the entrance of the Great Hall. Amos shook my hand, but couldn't muster any words. Annie held me in a tight embrace and told me, "Cedric loved you very much."

Amos agreed, "Don't forget about us. You're welcome by our home any time."

My eyes burned, but I willed the tears away. "Thank you, Annie. I'll be thinking about you."

Annie squeezed my arm. "Call me Mum."

A lump of sadness formed in my throat. I barely breathed, "Okay."

* * *

><p>My forehead was frozen against the window. Kelly, Kim, and the boys were chatting and making safe jokes about the school year and Mad-Eye Moody. Every now and then, one of them would turn and ask me in hushed tones how I was doing. When I forced a smile, someone would gently touch my leg or arm, say they loved me, and then they would go back to their chatter.<p>

I had decided against telling George about my affair. I knew that he deserved to know, but I couldn't afford any more sadness; I didn't want to be alone right now. I vowed to tell George later on in life. Maybe.

At some point during the train ride, we heard a ruckus outside of our compartment. The boys went to investigate. Kelly and Kim leaned against me; Kim rubbed my arm and Kelly asked, again, how I was doing. I shrugged. They frowned.

When the boys came back, Fred was carrying a weighted sack. Both he and George looked shell-shocked.

"What's that?" Kelly asked curiously. Even I piqued interest.

"Harry just gave us his winnings," George said, his voice shaking.

"He said they were Cedric's anyway," Fred said too quickly. Kelly kicked him, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"That's great," I managed, my voice rough from not speaking. Everyone stared at me sadly, and the feeling made me uncomfortable. "Now you can start your shop, right?"

The twins nodded. Fred and George quickly fell into hurried whispers about what exactly they were going to do with the gold.

Kelly leaned close to me and said, "Cedric would've wanted you to be happy. Even if it was with George."

I looked at my boyfriend. George was speaking in a low voice with Fred. When he caught me staring, George winked at me.

"George is better for you anyway," Kelly said matter-of-factly. I furrowed my brow in disagreement, and then took to observing my fingernails. Sensing she had said something wrong, Kelly quickly asked Kim a question about our upcoming trip to America.

I had remembered Cedric's note right before we were about to board the train. I didn't feel right reading it front of my friends, let alone hundreds of miscellaneous Hogwarts students. I lied that I had to use the bathroom, and unfolded the note while I hid in the stall.

_Michelle,_

_ I'm still a little bit drunk, writing this at four in the morning. But I can't stop thinking about you. _

_ I know what we did was, in many senses, very, very wrong. Cho will probably drown herself in tears when I tell her. And I'm not at all prepared to die at the hands of George Weasley._

_ But I think you and I both know that in some ways… it was right._

_ I've been regretting every single day that we've been apart. I can't believe I was so careless, and so stupid. I shouldn't have let George win._

_ I know I don't deserve you, but I hope you think otherwise._

_ I'll be waiting for you this summer. Please come see me._

_ I love you._

_ Cedric_

* * *

><p>George stirred me from my cluttered mind, and kissed me on the forehead. We had arrived in London.<p>

George was a gentleman. He pulled my bags off of the train for me and carried them until we saw our parents. Mine were standing by Kim's parents, chatting and laughing animatedly. My parents had never really gotten used to the magical world, despite being friends with Kim and Kelly's families for so long, and it was obvious how uncomfortable they were stand on Platform 9 ¾. When they caught my eye, my dad smiled at me and my mom called my name. I waved at them to let them know I would be over there soon.

"I'll see you soon," he promised, "I love you."

I breathed down my sadness; my body felt heavy. "I won't be back for over a month, you know. Probably not until mid-August."

"Where will you be?" George looked alarmed.

"America, where we go every summer," I wanted to sound playful, but ending up sounding annoyed.

"Right," George drew out the syllable. "Stay with me when you come back. You can share Ginny's room, and you can help Fred and I invent."

"I'll have to see," I said.

George pulled me into an embrace. I became very self-conscious that my family was watching me, and pulled away.

"I'll write you," he flicked my nose. "Every week."

"Good," I managed a smile, but my sadness weighed me down again.

George kissed me again, in front of the world, and remained steadfastly unashamed.

"Until August," he winked, and walked away.

"Until then," I muttered after him. My heart roared with love, and pounded with grief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of _And He's Loved You Forever. _But fear not, I will be posting a sequel shortly called _For __Selfish Reasons._ It takes place during Deathly Hallows.So be on the look out!**

**Thank you to all of you who have been reading this story! A huge thank you to those of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted. I'm not worthy; you guys are the best.**

**-michness**


	11. Author's Note: Sequel is LIVE

I probably should have mentioned that this story's sequel, _For Selfish Reasons_, is now live. You can find the story here: fan fiction . net/s/7957636/1/For_Selfish_Reasons

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
